


Riding Shot Gun

by zipzipnada



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzipnada/pseuds/zipzipnada
Summary: That was their moment. Not the schools. It wasn't for the school kids and disapproving teachers, it wasn't to be hung up on or gossiped around like wild fire. It was their private little moment, between the five of them.It was for them only.--Kimberly finds out her new friends have never tried weed before, and knows for a fact Jason is a shotgun king.





	

  
It's sitting in the school field in the shade, weaving blades of grass together on their lunch break that the conversation turns to a different kind of grass, and Kimberly finds out Trini's never even seen weed in real life before. In her old high flying elite life weed was something the cool kids had done plenty of times at parties, mixed with alcohol and bad choices their friends filmed for later teasing. It was almost considered normal, and really Kimberly hadn't realized just how isolating the high school social ladder really was until now. It wasn't that she thought all kids did weed, it was more that she on a subconscious level assumed her new friends had too.

  
Which judging by Trini's flushed face, Kimberly could not have been more wrong.

  
"Oh, okay, do you... want to try?" Kimberly offers, tentative and with a daring smile. Enough to let Trini know how fun it could be, but also enough to let the other girl know it's completely fine if she says no. Kimberly was making an effort to leave the bitchy years behind her, and that meant not pressuring her cinnamon roll friend into smoking pot with her at the weekend.

  
Trini barely gets the chance to answer when Zack dumps down next to her, Jason and Billy following suit like it's literally raining men.

  
"Try what?" The Black Ranger asks, looking between the two girls. He looks alive, wired as always, and Kimberly finds herself imagining him as a seasoned pothead. Billy and Jason are just as curious and the contrast is evident. Jason's interest is half-hearted, split between them and the chocolate bar he's trying to peel open rather than rip open- many a lost bars, do ripping open bars make, as they all found out through super strength assisted trial and error-but Billy is as all in as the wonderful, varied array of food he has packed neatly into his lunchbox. Which he has out nestled in his lap, endearing and practical. It never bothers him that none of his friends ever seen to have lunch boxes, that they settle for cafeteria provided muck or straight up candy and who gives a fuck they're Power Rangers calorie worries are a thing of the past.

  
With a flourish Kimberly let the grass in her hands fall. "Pot. Trini's never smoked weed and it surprised me. So I asked if she ever wanted to try"

  
That catches Jason's attention, and for a moment Kimberly is tempted to call him a hypocrite for the disapproval that flashes over his face. But it's gone before she can say anything, replaced by a glazed over look that tells her he's envisioning it too.

  
Yeah. She's seen Jason around at plenty of parties, and knows for a fact he's shotgunned a good third of the cheer-leading squad and the football team spread out over those abundance of parties. He's a shot gun king. In his defense though, the majority of those exploits came from only one party that featured spin the bottle, shotgun edition.

  
There's an invasive thought in her head of being shotgunned by him and she shoves it down, right down, along side the twist of Trini's smile, Zack's hands and the flutter in her chest at Billy's hugs.

  
Billy's jaw is hanging and even Zack's eyes have widened a little. The boys look to Trini, and Zack taps the Yellow Ranger on the shoulder. "And?"

  
"I hadn't answered" Trini snips, embarrassed by the whole thing. Kimberly almost regrets bringing it up. Almost.

  
Jason finally gets into his chocolate bar without flinging the treat a mile away with a happy cry and for a second they're all distracted by congratulating him, since it really, really is hard for them to open wrappers these days. All that food. Wasted on the laws of physics. But it's short lived and it's Jason himself who reminds her with what Kimberly swears is a smirk as he bites into his prize.

  
"So? Do you want to try it?" Their quasi-leader's tone is as daring as Kimberly's earlier and it takes her a second to realise that she'd mistaken disapproval for disbelief.

  
Trini's boots scruff up the turf as she evades the question with a grunt. "Why don't you ask Billy? Or Zack?"

  
Fair point.

  
It's terrifying, actually, watching Kimberly and Jason slink into the same sideways glance pose trademarked to Popular Douchebags™ in teenage romcoms. A brief reminder of their former status right down to their body language, but for once it's not a slap to the face that this is a former queen and king 'slumming' it with the 'weirdos'. It's comradery. There's no joke on anyone, they're not being bitches and assholes, they're hanging out with the realest friends either of them have ever had.

  
Zack is the first to answer, with a shrug and a grin. "Never tried it, would be willing to"

  
Kimberly's eyebrows shoot up, again surprised, because she totally had Zack pegged as having tried it at least once. She spies a look Jason's way and he looks surprised too, but there's a glint there she recognizes as the same as her's when she found out about Trini's weed innocence. Not like Billy. They all guessed Billy would have never tried weed before.

  
The I don't want to pressure you, but at the same time please I love seeing newbies try pot for the first time, look.

  
The pair of them have a solid bond, so Zack's answer emboldens Trini into sitting up straight and announcing 'same' in her usual mildly scathing tone. That left Billy, who's fiddling with the lid of his sandwich box. No tin foil. Never tin foil.

  
Whatever Billy's answer would be, it's clear he's not ready to give it, and the conversation moves on with the ease of kids who'd known each other years and not just weeks.

* * *

  
Two weeks later and Kimberly had pretty much forgotten about the late afternoon pot debate. Enough that when Jason shoulders against the locker beside her's with a face more like an excited puppy than a nearly grown man had any right to be, Kimberly has no idea what he means when he tells her Billy wants to.

  
"Wants to what?"

  
Jason blinks at her. "Try it. You know...?"

  
He doesn't say what he means because they're in school and Jason still has an ankle monitor. Saying the word out loud from his criminal- in more ways than one- lips feels dangerous and wrong even for them.

  
"Oh!" Kimberly finally gets it, and it figures that Billy would go to Jason rather than the whole group about it. It's sweet, their bond, and Kimberly buries the returning feeling of being the fifth wheel in a Jason'n'Billy, Zack'n'Trini show.

  
Apparently Billy hasn't just said he wants to try it, he has a full detailed plan on how they're all going to have a get together and get high. It'll be in a few weeks time when Jason has his monitor removed, like a group celebration, and if it's okay with Kimberly it would be at her house. Because no offense, her parents would care the least about five stoned teenagers in their house than any of their other parents. Plus her parents are heading out on an anniversary vacation around that time and Kimberly doesn't ask how Billy knows that.

  
Jason lays it out to her as they walk, coming up with fantastically bad code names for everything and scuffing his monitor laden foot a little harder on the sidewalk than he naturally would. Kimberly is one of the last to hear of it, it seems, and they just need to brief Zack and check if he's still up for it. By the time they've reached his escort Kimberly feels up to date and warm inside. It feels deeper than just being a part of something, being in a cliche, and she's not prepared to put any names to it yet. She waves him off and finds herself biting her lip and hugging her books closer in a burst of excitement.

  
And she's giddy for days and days after news reaches that Zack is down with the plan too.

* * *

  
Kimberly has the entire house prepped. Things that her parents would be pissed about if they got broken are safely away in places she doesn't think her new friends would think to look, and doesn't think stoned-Kimberly will either, and her large sitting room has pillows everywhere, blankets, sleeping bags and bags filled with all the snacks Kimberly knows she craves when high. All the snacks are ready in bowls, carefully ticked out of their packaging while she has the patience for it, because she has no desire to have to vacuum the debris of five high Rangers shredding wrappers, sending confectionery flying, at any time in the next twenty-four hours.

  
Roughly four hours after she waved her parents off Zack arrives and to her shock he hugs her as he steps through the threshold, then bypasses her with a smile and a greeting to head for the food he can see through the ornate arch way. The next fifteen minutes are spent seriously comparing smooth or crunchy peanut butter when Billy and Trini arrive, Trini at the door and Billy hastily catching up when he notices the door a few yards ahead is already open. Kimberly has to wonder how long Billy was out there second guessing himself.

  
The theory that Jason is purposefully late to make a dramatic entrance is proven true when he dances past her and into the room, hopping awkwardly on one leg with a pant rolled up to brandish his bare ankle to them all. There's cheering and laughing and it feels like the ankle monitor was symbolic in the way something heavy has lifted from the group and their dynamic.

  
"Where are your shoes?" Billy asks, pushing Jason's foot away.

  
Jason punched his bag, dumped down on the pile of Stuff Kimberly's adorable new cliche has formed by her living room door. The sight of it brings back the warm feeling again and this time she doesn't ignore it, and smiles wholeheartedly.

  
"In here, don't worry I wore them on the walk over" The Red Ranger assures, flinching away from Zack's experimental poke to the arch of his foot. Zack looks delighted by the reaction and there's no time for ice breakers because the pair of them already smash through any trace of awkwardness when Zack leaps on Jason. Trini's cackling, cheese puff crumbs over her face and shirt, and Billy's shouting to Zack all the areas Jason's ticklish, and Kimberly might explode from the addictive ache in her chest. She laughs along with them all, helping herself to food from all the bowls and plugs in her phone so a random playlist lilts quietly through the room, setting a pleasant background for them all.  
Before they can break her table Zack and Jason give it a rest, flopping on each other instead, panting together in a way that has a flush spreading over not just Kimberly's cheeks, and the clock marks two hours passing before Kimberly remembers why they're all at her house.

  
And that's only because a chorus rings out.

  
_All my friends are wasted_  
_And I hate this club_  
_Man I drink too much_

  
"It's pot-o'clock" Kimberly announces because she's more of a dork than she let herself be back with the cheerleaders, earning herself a gleeful reaction from the Rangers who oddly enough are in love with her stupid pun, and Zack gives her a bewildered look when a bag of weed just seems to appear from behind her. In reality she slipped it out of her bag before she spoke up, while the others were distracted seeing who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth, but the illusion of being some kind of magician is not one she's going to burst.

  
Rolling is harder than she remembers it being, but then she never used to have a naive audience watching with bated breaths. She manages it without having to ask Jason for help and she stares at the small flame as it lights up the tip.

  
There's a trace of creamy coral on the white paper when she pulls it away, smoke trailing out over her matching lipstick, and for a second she closes her eyes to absorb the full feeling. It's better than being drunk, because her mind feels light rather than spinning, and it's nicer feeling lax and chilled than stumbling and queasy.  
When her eyes languidly open she has a different kind of audience to the one studying her as the roll was being made. There's an even wash of something deep, dark and dangerous painted along the line from Jason to Zack, to Billy to Trini. It's a thrill, a familiar spark of power and flattery she's missed since being queen, and Kimberly has been graced with this look on many faces before, but never so satisfying than on theirs.

  
The song changes with the heady tone but no one notices because Kimberly sighs, savoring every moment, and only slightly stumbles over the abundance of blankets as she shuffles over the carpet to put the roll between Jason's lips herself. She holds it for him and he holds her gaze, while he takes a drag, and domesticity drains out of the room in one hot blow of smoke in her face.

  
Oh. Oh okay. Having smoke blown in her face should not turn her on, but it has. She's in so much trouble. Luckily she's not alone, as her peripherals show Zack shifting in the spot and Trini's face is crimson.

  
She and Jason feel like teachers when Billy reaches over for his turn, since Zack hesitated and Trini prefers to observe and assess before she does anything.

  
"Lightly" Jason advises, touching Billy's wrist and the kid manages it well. He coughs but that's to be expected, and the cough quickly dissolves into a giggle Kimberly wants recorded and saved forever. Billy pitches forward and lands his forehead on Jason's collarbone, laughing to himself, and Jason looks fond as he takes the roll off Billy and offers it over to either Zack or Trini, whomever takes it first.

  
They reach for it at the same time, chuckling, and Zack lets Trini have her go next. She doesn't take Jason or Kimberly's cautions and ends up hacking and thumping her chest the first time, but damn the girl tries again, smiling around the roll when Billy flaps his hands in front of her face telling her to be careful, Trini, be careful don't puff it all you gotta do little puff puffs.

  
It's adorable and predictable how strong a reaction weed has over both Billy and Trini, who snorts and pushes Billy away, smoke breaking out in small bursts as she chortles.

  
"Puff puffs" Trini whispers, patting Kimberly's legs as they stretch out over her own. She pokes the Pink Ranger's thighs, repeating herself and Kimberly's eyes are fluttering as blue leans on red and yellow, all of them watching as Zack once again hesitates.

  
She pokes him with her toe. "Hey you know you don't have to"

  
Jason, Trini and Billy chorus in agreement, harmonizing.

  
"I want to, it's just... the format" Format is a weird word to use, Zack seems to realize this, but Kimberly gets it. It's smoking. The action of smoking isn't everyone's idea of fun and she totally understands his issue. He wants to be high but without the part where he has to hold it and-

  
Kimberly squats Jason with her other leg, snapping him out of his intense trance drawing his finger over the patterns of Trini's socks. "Shot gun him"

"What?" Billy whines out, face screwed up over the terminology lost on him. Kimberly and Trini both pat him at the same time.

  
She'd shot gun Zack herself, only she's never done it before and even settling into the cotton in her mind she's no where near ready to engage in something that intimate with anyone in the room. One day, her brain unhelpfully supplies, but everything feels too new and as great as the sensation of Zack being so close would be, warm leather and sharp jawline: Kimberly finds herself too shy.

  
Jason has none of the same reservations. None of them but Kimberly so much as blink when the Red Ranger straddles Zack in one easy movement, plucking the roll from Trini's fingers as he does so. Zack's hands land too comfortably on the jut of Jason's hip bones and he looks out of his depth but its clearly from the weed thing and not the 'my bro is sitting in my lap' groin to groin thing. It makes Kimberly feel even more out of the loop.

  
"Shot gun doesn't mean an actual gun" Jason tells Billy helpfully, lazily winking the Blue Ranger's way. Kimberly thinks she hears Trini murmur, goddamn fucking hot, but she's not sure, Trini's too buried drowsily in Billy's arm. "It's sharing smoke, mouth to mouth"

  
She holds her breath when Jason checks with Zack first, and once he's got a nod from his friend, Jason brushes a thumb over the Black Ranger's chin. All those parties and Kimberly still managed to forget what a flirty stoner, come drunk, Jason was. He blew in her face not ten minutes before, and that was unfairly seductive, so Kimberly has a small idea of how Zack feels when Jason leans in nose to nose. Trini straights up minutely to watch, and Billy's staring as obviously as Kimberly is.

  
"When I breathe out, you breathe in, okay?" Jason intones, low and even though it's for Zack, it feels strangely universal to the whole group. Like they're all about to take in Jason's aura. They all do as they're told when Jason says "Open your mouth"

  
She's seen Jason shot gun before but he never got this close all those times. It runs electric through her baring witness to this intimacy. Zack is fixated on Jason through heavy lids as their semi-leader takes a drag and inches the final distance until their top lips touch, smoke already filling the small gap between wet tongues and the hint of glinting teeth. Kimberly can see Zack's fingers tighten over Jason's belt and his rib cage contracts as he breathes in the smoke. A hand flexes over her's and Kimberly darts a quick look to see who it belongs to, and it's Trini who's look of transfixed desire is mirrored in Billy.

  
She looks back at the boys in time to see Zack move the flat of his palms to the curve of Jason's spine and trap the last ghosts of pale smoke between them by closing his mouth around Jason's soft, rosy bottom lip. Billy squeaks and Trini's breathing hitches over and over, hand tightening on Kimberly's, and it's like a current snaps through the three of them. A fun hang out feels like a weird porn watching get together, only it's not weird even though she thinks it should be. She doesn't want to follow etiquette and look away when Jason moans and grips Zack by the throat to deepen the surprise kiss. Kimberly isn't alone when she can't take her eyes off the press of Jason's thumb against the dip at the base of Zack's neck, Zack's amazing hands grabbing up fist fulls of Jason's iconic red shirt to flash a slither of pale skin underneath, because Billy's moved an arm strategically over the bend of his legs and Trini's rested her chin on Billy's shoulder, lips close to his cheek, as she greedily drinks in the sight.

  
"Fuck..." Trini whispers when Jason and Zack finally part in desperate gasps, huffing out tiny puffs of smoke choking them. For a ground shaking heart beat it's unbearably awkward as high or not, Zack and Jason just _kissed_ , and they _watched_. Goddammit they watched and _enjoyed_ it and now they're all horny as fuck, their light night of friendship has irreversibly swan dived into the realm of burning faced humiliation-

  
It takes Kimberly a second to work out who's started laughing like a hyena, head snapped back and hand clapping on her thigh, but it's her, she's laughing and her eyes are watering. She wipes them with the backs of her knuckles, trembling with mirth and how fucking ridiculous the entire situation is.

  
"Holy shit, guys. I said shot gun not make out" Her voice is a hysterical whine and damn it's a good job they're all high from her cousin's best supply otherwise this would have been a car crash. Zack makes an ungodly snort, which escalates quickly and pushes Jason off him, sparking a guffaw from the ruby toned Ranger, and Jason lands hard enough on Billy and Trini's legs to break them from their trance too. Billy's laugh is so strong he thumps Jason on the stomach, aiming for his own thigh as Kimberly had, and Trini just about wheezes out faked sympathy as she pets Jason's winded body curling in on itself in her lap.

  
Somewhere in the laughing and loudly discussing Judgy Dad McWall Face and randomly bursting in with an Aiy, Aiy, Aiy, Aiy, Aye! Kimberly thinks about how her old group of friends would have never breezed past that. It would have been filmed on four different phones and spread all over twitter, instagram and whatever other platform they could get their hands on by now, the entire school would have seen the kiss and lusty onlookers hundreds of times over. She used to like that, the openness of social media and how liberally her standing used it, but that night high as a kite and surrounded by the Rangers she realizes how much she actually hated it.

  
That was their moment. Not the schools. It wasn't for the school kids and disapproving teachers, it wasn't to be hung up on or gossiped around like wild fire. It was their private little moment, between the five of them.

  
It was for them only.

  
Immortalised in their precious memories between just their five collective smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from, it's probably OOC but I'm too in love with this perfect, life saving polyamorous group of cinnamon rolls to not write down this idea. I have no idea if weed is even legal in the state they're in.  
> Unbeta'd so go easy on me, I wrote this impulsively.


End file.
